


Зверь-обоснуй

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Sovetnik_I



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovetnik_I/pseuds/Sovetnik_I
Summary: Пейринг/Персонажи: Граф Ди, Леон, зверь-обоснуй, Крис, очень легкий намек на Леон/Граф ДиКраткое содержание: Что будет, если пострадает зверь-обоснуй? И что это вообще такое — зверь-обоснуй? Знает, конечно же, Граф Ди, к нему стекаются все непонятные животные штата, и не только. Вот только Леону кажется, что здесь все не так-то просто...Примечания: при написании текста ни один зверь-обоснуй не пострадал ))Автор подозревает, что Ди и Леон очень друг к другу неравнодушны, но официально не состоят в отношениях.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Зверь-обоснуй

— Всем привет! Я принес торт! — Леон радостно распахнул дверь магазинчика.  
— Привет, братик, — мысленно отозвался Крис и продолжил возиться на полу вместе с Тетсу и Пон-чан.  
— Граф! Гра-а-аф? Где вы, у меня для вас сюрприз, — Леон прошел в следующую комнату и удивлённо замер:  
— Ди, у тебя кто-то родил, что ли?  
— Тш-ш, — шепотом проговорил Ди. И продолжил ходить по комнате, кого-то укачивая. Леон не отличался таким трепетным отношением к животным, как Ди, но все-таки сострадание ему было присуще, и он стал вести себя тише. На руках у Графа было что-то маленькое, пушистое, точнее сказать не получалось, оно просто было, и все. Но откуда-то Леон точно знал, что оно ранено.  
— Кто его так? — Леон поставил сверток на стол и кивнул на существо. — И кто это вообще?  
— Это очень редкий зверь-обоснуй. Кто с ним так — не знаю, но этот человек явно никогда не встречался ни с одним обоснуем.  
— Обо… что? — Леон непонимающе посмотрел на Ди. — Откуда он у тебя?  
— Нашёл в парковых кустах, куда он заполз, видимо, чтобы… кхм, — На лице Ди отразилась глубокая грусть, — Я впервые встречаюсь с… живым экземпляром. Обоснуи либо чувствуют себя замечательно, и тогда помощь посторонних им не нужна, либо погибают почти сразу. При написании текстов, — Ди внимательно глянул на Леона, и тот поежился. — У этого есть многочисленные раны и повреждения, но, видимо, в его случае все не так безнадежно, — Ди положил существо в коробку с подушкой и сел за стол. Выглядел Ди очень уставшим, но манеры не оставили его даже сейчас. Он с присущей ему аккуратностью разлил чай по чашкам, распаковал сверток и с наслаждением вдохнул аромат сладостей.  
— А что теперь с ним будет? — Леон кивнул на зверька и поскорее взял чашку с чаем.  
— Выздоровеет и отправится искать того, кто его ранил. Если захочет. В любом случае, жизнь этого обоснуя вне опасности. Но я выясню, кто это, и тогда…  
Леону стало не по себе от этого ледяного взгляда. Он чуть не пролил на себя чай и поскорее взял конфету, чтобы скрыть свое смятение. Тому человеку явно не поздоровится.  
— Давайте не будем о грустном, мой дорогой Детектив. Ах… какие чудесные конфеты вы принесли, они просто восхитительны!

Ночь.  
Крис упросил Леона остаться с ними в магазине Ди ночевать. Ну как упросил, обнял и не отпускал, пока наконец Леон не согласился. Пришлось согласиться. К слову, он действительно давно не видел брата и тоже по нему соскучился.  
Леон вытер выступивший на лбу пот, покосился на зверька, который спал на подушке, и достал тетрадь.  
— Откуда я знал, что ты есть и что тебе это может повредить? — ворчал себе под нос Леон, прочитывая текст. — Я просто написал, откуда я знал, что там надо обосновывать?  
Зверек хрюкнул во сне и повернулся на спину, открыв живот.  
— Если Ди узнает, что это я… Кошмар, как мне тебя сюда впихнуть, снуй-обоснуй, если я даже не знаю, от чего тебе плохо, — Леон задумчиво почесал затылок и в следующую секунду буквально подпрыгнул на месте — узкая ладонь легла ему на плечо.  
— Детектив. Почему вы не спите?  
— А… ээ… мне не спится, — пролепетал Леон, судорожно пытаясь спрятать тетрадь куда-нибудь. От страха по позвоночнику побежали мурашки.  
Голос Ди прозвучал над самым ухом:  
— В следующий раз, когда напишете что-нибудь, покажете мне перед тем, как выкладывать в Интернет.  
Леон вскочил с дивана и обернулся. Ди смотрел, нахально улыбаясь, во взгляде был смех.  
— Вы… вы… вы все знали?! — издав изумленный вопль, Леон не нашелся, что еще сказать и несколько раз махнул руками в попытке заменить недостающие слова.  
— Конечно: а кто, по-вашему, анонимно правил ваш текст? — рассмеялся Ди.  
— Я честно не знал про вашего зверька, — развел руками Леон.  
— Не про моего, а про вашего. Пока он не выздоровеет, вы должны будете о нем заботиться, — Ди направился к дверям. — Но я вам помогу. К тому же мне самому интересно позаниматься с редким представителем этого вида. Будете чай?  
Леон облегченно вздохнул и направился за Ди.  
— Ночью?  
— Да. Кстати, присматривать вы начинаете уже завтра.  
— Нет!  
— Да, и ничего с этим не поделаешь. Ему нужен уход. Очень тщательный уход.  
— Нет, Ди, вы же знаете, что я не умею обращаться с животными. Да он же сдохнет второй раз, только уже от моего ухода! Пожалейте зверька! Может, вы что-нибудь придумаете? Может, ему будет достаточно вашей профессиональной помощи?  
— Ну, не знаю, — задумчив протянул Граф, допивая чай, — могу ли я что-то сделать… — он хитро глянул на Леона. — Наверное, нет… если только вы не принесете тот замечательный клубничный торт, который вы принесли на прошлой неделе.


End file.
